


The Night of the Wedding

by Malec_xoxo (Shipper_trash)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also i love Madzie, M/M, Malec, Max spends too much time with his brother Jace, TV canon compliant, may continue this, mundane traditions, tho i think i have changed the wedding details a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Malec_xoxo
Summary: Just a little something i imagine happened on their wedding night.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Night of the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm Malec_xoxo but you can call me Luci. And you can also leave kudos and comments if you like this ;) hehe
> 
> Also, if you're a book fan please please don't compare the show and books. Not why you think, (well, partly. I love the show and it's beautiful the way it is.) I haven't yet read the books. I don't want any spoilers... Also, on that note, has it ever happened that you order a series of books and they arrive in the wrong order?? I ordered the 5 books (I had the first book and read it before the show,) and the first book to arrive was the 6th book.smh. And today the 4th book arrived. Still waiting for the 2nd one... 
> 
> Anyways. If you read this, has this happened to you?? Or is it just me?

_ **POV: Alec** _

“I am, and always be, your loving husband.”

“It is my honour, to pronounce you as one.”

Brother Zachariah's voice reminded me where I was. There were people here, watching us - Me and Magnus - get married. Both of us leaned into the kiss, the first kiss I'll give to my now husband - Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

The cheers that exploded brought me out, once again, to where I was. In front of people. In front of all the people who worked with me. I tried to tone myself down a bit, not wanting others to assume that I will become a ‘softie.’ Afterall, a leader should always come off as a hardened soldier. But I also wanted to be with Magnus, right now. Just us.

I looked at him, looking perfect as always, beaming with happiness at all the guests. When he turned to look at me, his features changed to something even better - love. I smiled a bit more at that, subtly still. I am the first person he's married in his life. And he's a warlock.

He looped his hands in mine, and together we walked down the aisle - the people were still cheering, but their sounds were diminished by the sound of my heart beating.

“Thank God we're going to live at my apartment. I can't even imagine having to cross a maze every time you get hungry.” Magnus shrugged, his shoulder grazing mine.

I let out a small chuckle, “I am pretty sure someone who can remember a gazillion names can find their way through this maze. Can you,” We now stood in front of my bedroom's door. I pushed it open and gestured for him to go in first, “Mr. Lightwood-Bane?”

I thought maybe he'd retort at that, but instead his face softened and he put both of his hands on my chest, arched his neck a bit and kissed me. It was just a peck, but when it's Magnus everything is magical. “I will do anything for you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.”

Both of us just stood there, in the hallway. Gazing at each other. Until, of course, Jace came.

“Wow. When you say it like that, I am not sure you guys should hyphenate your last name. Your kids will hate you wayyyy before they become teens.” He came from the wedding hall, Max at his heels.

“Please don't adopt before I am an adult. I want to be the cool uncle, not the kid uncle.” Jeez, Jace should be less around Max.

Magnus and I both rolled our eyes, which was funny i guess because both my brothers laughed for a solid minute then, and Max whispered something in Jace's ears.

“Did you two just come here to annoy us or you had something to say?” Magnus asked, getting impatient. I just kept looking at him, because he's my husband now and nobody can stop me. Except, of course…

“Hey, lover boy. You can ogle your husband later. Right now you two have to come and dance.”

“What dance? There is no tradition for that.” Magnus had planned the whole thing, and he hadn't said anything about dancing. “I didn't plan anything like that.” He said, confused.

“Izzy did. And Clary.” Max said. “It is a mundane tradition, where the happy couple does the first dance and then everyone else can join in and have fun.”

“Of course she did…” Maybe i should not have warmed up to Clary. She's such a pain in the ass. And a major cockblock. And a bad influence on Izzy.

“Come on. It's gonna be fun.” Jace said and turned around to go away to the hall. Max followed him, and I was going to as well when i saw that Magnus was going inside our bedroom.

“Hey, are we ditching everyone? Because i am down for that. And something-” Magnus put a finger on my lips, his jacket snapped away from on him to on our bed. “Shush. Don't start with that. I can't dance with two people at once.”

“So we are dancing then…” I reluctantly followed him to the hall, imagining several ways by which i could summon his second dance partner all night long.

(after the wedding things on the show, Jace doesn't tell anyone about Clary. He just sleeps in Clary's room.)

**POV: Magnus**

I couldn't have planned it better myself. Clary and Izzy had added so many Mundane traditions, but they were all fun. And Alec was enjoying as well, even though he wouldn't admit it. Shadowhunter pride and all.

“So, is that it?” I asked Izzy, now done with all the traditions and sitting at the open bar. “Yeah.” Her face held a reluctant smile; it was as if she had something worrisome to say but at the same time she didn't want to. She was about to go away when i asked, “Hey, Isabelle. What's wrong?”

“Nothing, brother-in-law. You go, enjoy your night. Ease all the tensions of my brother!” This was a genuine reaction, making me laugh. Though now i knew she was hiding something. But i did not push. If she wasn't telling me, there must have been a reason.

I scoured the filled place for my husband. Even though he's a giant, finding him in a sea of people took some effort. Before finding him, i saw Catarina chatting away with Maryse. I hoped it wasn't about me. Then i found Lorenzo and that ‘handsome,’ friend of Alec's dancing together. Huh. Good for them, i guess. Jace and Clary were not to be seen; figures. At least someone is having fun on our night. Simon and Raphael were talking, smiles on both their faces. It felt nice that they now got along better.

And then. Finally.

Even though Alec is a giant, it was Madzie high in the air, laughing, that helped me find him. I walked towards them.

“You, young lady, are very clever. Stealing my husband with the bribe of playing? Clever indeed.” I tickled her, her happy squealing like music to my ears. She almost fell off Alec's arms with her movements.

“Ok, kiddo. I think that is enough?” Alec asked Madzie, who was still laughing. She hugged him tighter, mumbling no. He looked at with me puppy eyes, asking for help. I couldn't help but think of how he'd be with our kids.

“Alright, just one more round. Then i get my husband back.” “Okay! Now toss me in the air!” She cheered, pulling laughs from us both.

* * *

“Why is she so cute?” I complained once i sat on my couch. Finally, five hours after the ceremony, i got some alone time with my husband. In our apartment.

“I don't know. But you should have said no.” He laid his head on my lap, his feet dangling off the couch. Even though i was tired, i couldn't resist running my hands through the soft raven-black hair of my husband. “Mmh, that's nice…”

“I know,” i sighed. “I like how your tux got a bit ruined with the sweat but not your hair. And, how do you say no to that puppy face? If it weren't for Cat we'd still be hiding in the closet of your room.” Alec chuckled. “What? It's the truth. And even i have to admit that.”

“Nothing… just. I am glad I am not in the closet anymore,” Alec… purred. I looked down at him, his eyes filled with lust. My body tingled with happy me, my eyes bo doubt glowing.

“God, I love them. I love you.” His lips met mine passionately, his tongue trying to gain dominance. This time i let him win. He did purr for me. And then… whatever happened is too sinister to tell anyone but who was there. But I can tell you one thing: I have concluded that i love it when Alec tops.


End file.
